El jazmín y la espina
by Culut-Camia
Summary: La guerra a acabado hace ya dos años, y es momento de que aquellas cosas que quedaron sin decirse sean aclaradas, por lo que nadie puede culpar a Hinata por querer una respuesta por parte del héroe Naruto ¿cierto? Quizá la respuesta que ella necesita se la deba dar otra persona... SasuHina Dedicado a la grandiosa Juls Noon por su cumpleaños.


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la asombrosa Juls! Espero que ella lo disfrute y lo aprecie (o si no…)

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia:** Insultos.

El jazmín y la espina

Los días transcurrían con mayor lentitud para la joven generación de ninjas ahora que la guerra, Akatsuki y todos aquellos males que por años les habían atormentado -principalmente al chico rubio que no dejaba de llenarles de ánimo en cada ocasión- habían acabado.

Pero aún a pesar de que los males mayores hubiesen desaparecido, todavía restaban asuntos sin resolver. Temas que habían sido dejados de lado de modo que las circunstancias más graves fuesen el foco de atención.

Y era hora de sacarlos a flote nuevamente y enfrentarlos de una vez.

Y decidir…

:::::::

Habían transcurrido dos años desde la guerra y las cosas habían retomado el curso natural que llevaban antes de la aparición de Itachi y Kisame por primera vez en Konohagakure. El grupo de amigos y compañeros acababa de finalizar una de sus acostumbradas reuniones en la barbacoa más popular de la Aldea y uno a uno se fueron levantando y abandonando el local.

—Oi, oi. Teme.— llamó el rubio más extrovertido de dicho grupo —¿Quieres regresar ahora? Ya se hizo tarde…— sus ojos azules se desviaron momentáneamente hacia las figuras de Ino y Sakura quienes se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida conversando abiertamente. Ambas chicas acababan de despedirse de los pocos individuos restantes en la mesa.

El 'oficialmente' declarado último Uchiha con vida observó a su amigo con desinterés por largos segundos con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el codo contra la mesa. Al terminar la guerra el joven había aceptado regresar al lugar por el cual su hermano había sacrificado todo en su vida por proteger; claramente Sasuke no tenía una casa a la cual regresar ni tampoco tenía el permiso de las autoridades de Konoha (por más que al final de la historia él hubiese corregido su rumbo y ayudado contra Madara) para habitar un recinto por cuenta propia sin supervisión. Por lo que, de todas las opciones, vivir con el dobe de su amigo resultaba la más conveniente -y aunque él no fuera a admitirlo nunca, la más agradable.

Sus ojos negros lentamente abandonaron el rostro de su amigo y escanearon sus alrededores para comprobar cuales de sus compañeros aún se encontraban allí. Los únicos restantes en la mesa -además de ellos dos- eran Hinata Hyuga, quien contemplaba su plato vacío con gesto preocupado, y la insoportable copia, que sentado ante ellos les dedicaba una sonrisa falsa e irritante. Luego de la breve inspección su mirada volvió a centrarse en la joven Hyuga causando que su compañero de habitación voltease también, curioso.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Creí que ya te habrías ido.— comentó volteando completamente ahora para dirigirse a la chica que al instante se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención —Eres tan callada que casi no te noté allí.— con una risita rascó su nuca.

Sasuke negó lenta e imperceptiblemente. _'Dobe. Nunca va a comprender nada.'_

—N-na-naruto-kun… yo… a decir verdad yo e-esperaba que todos se fueran… pa-para…— increíblemente el rosto de la chica se tornó aún más rojo e inevitablemente su mirada regresó a los cubiertos en la mesa —E-esperaba que estuviésemos s-solos Naruto-kun… yo… necesito hablar contigo sobre…— apretó con fuerza sus manos arrugando la chaqueta lavanda. Al instante se levantó y, con la cabeza gacha, abandonó el local con prisa.

—¿Eh? ¡Hinata espera!— llamó desconcertado —¿Qué le ocurre…?

—Hmp. No tienes remedio…— soltó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Luego de que el rubio se despidiese de Sai ambos iniciaron el camino de regreso a la casa. La calle estaba desolada debido a las altas horas de la noche: las familias que habitaban Konoha debían estar cenando en sus hogares o preparándose para una preciada noche de sueño mientras los insectos bailaban alrededor de las luces de los faros que alumbraban el tan conocido recorrido hacia el edificio donde los dos jóvenes residían. Iban enfrascados en una conversación -aunque realmente era Naruto quien realizaba gran parte de la charla- por lo que se detuvieron con sorpresa al ver que parada bajo la dorada luz artificial justo antes de llegar al complejo de los muchachos, se encontraba una bella chica de largo cabello azulado con la vista gacha.

—¿Ehm, Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?— el rubio posó los brazos tras su nuca —¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?

Al oírle hablar la chica levantó la mirada, atolondrada —Ah, Naruto-kun…— juntó sus manos en un movimiento claramente nervioso. O al menos era claro para Sasuke, ya que su amigo no parecía notar la diferencia. —Q-quería… hablar contigo.

—¿Eh, sobre qué? …¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace un momento en la barbacoa?

Sasuke suspiró cansado —Bien. Los dejo solos.

—Claro que no teme, ¡no te vayas! Hinata solo quiere decirme algo, no creo que tarde mucho, ¿verdad?

Ante esto la mencionada se sonrojó y, dubitativa, posó la mirada perlada en la azabache —S-sí. Puedes quedarte Sasuke-kun… solo…— avergonzada, el movimiento de sus manos aumentó —Solo… Naruto-kun yo quiero…— cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y luego le dedicó una mirada determinada que habría tenido un efecto mayor si sus mejillas no hubiesen estado tan coloradas —Naruto-kun, quiero una respuesta.— sentenció.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke -que a pesar de saber que no era asunto suyo optó por permanecer allí presente- debió admitir que también estaba confundido.

Esta vez el sonrojo en Hinata se volvió más pronunciado y por la forma en la que le temblaban los hombros podría decirse que los nervios eran más fuertes que ella —Cuando… cuando Pain atacó la aldea… tú estabas… yo- yo te dije que…

Y algo pareció reaccionar en Naruto ya que su semblante se vio afectado manteniéndose en un gesto helado, como si acabase de recordar algo importante. Pero no fue muy difícil saber qué. Incluso Sasuke que no había estado en la aldea durante muchos años pudo hacerse una idea de lo que la chica hablaba, y debió reconocerse a sí mismo que la chica merecía algo de crédito: honestamente jamás creyó que ella se animaría a confesarse ante el idiota.

—Y por eso yo quiero- _necesito_ s-saber… Naruto-kun, tu respuesta. Nosotros… durante la guerra…— llevó una mano a su pecho y apretó con fuerza la tela de la chaqueta.

Naruto bajó los brazos hasta que estos colgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y lentamente su expresión se suavizó hasta adoptar un gesto pensativo pero triste, la mirada azul cayendo en el suelo. —Es cierto. Hinata tú… abriste tu corazón ante mí y me confesaste tus sentimientos, y yo… me quedé callado y nunca respondí.— frunció el entrecejo unos segundos, aún pensativo, antes de mirarla con convicción —Yo te dejé esperando todo este tiempo, incluso cuando la guerra hubo terminado, y hasta me olvidé de tus palabras. Lo lamento eso no fue justo de mi parte.— admitió con una leve reverencia.

Sasuke por su parte estudió atentamente los gestos y las reacciones de ambos, ahora vagamente interesado.

—Naruto-kun…

—Pero…— le interrumpió el rubio —incluso con lo que sucedió con nosotros durante la guerra… incluso cuando nos aferramos de las manos, incluso cuando tú me transmitiste las energías que necesitaba y me salvaste...— realizó una pausa preñada, y por cada palabra que él soltaba desde aquel dichoso "pero" los ojos de Hinata se habían ido humedeciendo más y más aunque podía notarse que se esforzaba enormemente por controlarse. Entonces, cuando Naruto volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, ella se alejó a toda velocidad ocultando el rostro tras su flequillo. —¡Hinata!— llamó pero, al igual que había sucedido momentos atrás en la barbacoa, no hubo caso. Suspiró con pesar. —Ya qué… Vamos Sasuke, no queda nada más por hacer.— avanzó hacia la casa.

—Naruto.— le detuvo el moreno con intriga en la mirada —¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, verdad?

Otro suspiro —Sí teme. Lo sé pero es complicado.

—¿Complicado? Sabes que nunca volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta, ¿verdad?

Esta vez le miró irritado —¿Qué intentas decir?

—Hmp, no seas idiota. Acabas de rechazar a la que probablemente sea la única chica en toda esta Aldea que en verdad se fijo en ti por quien eres.— cerró los ojos para disimular su fastidio —Y si hubieras tenido algo de cerebro habrías notado que esa chica te quiere desde que éramos unos niños, cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Dejó escapar un suave gruñido —¿Y qué quieres que haga Teme? No puedo cambiar las cosas… simplemente, a pesar de todo, de lo que ocurrió durante la guerra, yo no puedo…— sin encontrar las palabras optó por soltar un suspiro. _Otra vez_.

—... Dobe, ¿has visto cómo es ella?— intentó apelando en vez a la apariencia física. Pero aún no lograba explicarse el por qué rayos lo _**intentaba**_. No era su asunto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lo meditó un momento —… ningún hombre puede ignorar el hecho de que esa chica, Hinata, es… agradable a la vista. Más que eso, es una bella mujer.

—¡Claro que noté eso, teme! ¿Crees que soy ciego? Es solo que…— se cubrió el rostro con exasperación —¿Y a ti qué te sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto? Tú no eres así.

Se encogió de hombros. —Me preocupa el hecho de que seas tan idiota como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Naruto apretó los dientes preparado para rebatir, pero en lugar de eso elaboró una mueca de tristeza —Ella no me gusta. Quizá si no hubiesen pasado dos años… pero no puedo engañarla con algo que no siento ¿entiendes? Así que por favor déjame tranquilo, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.— dicho esto retomó la marcha.

Sasuke les contempló avanzar en silencio. Por algún motivo su mirada fue a parar luego en la dirección por la cual la joven Hyuga había huido. Volvió a mirar la espalda de su amigo y, echado la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el cielo, fue su turno de suspirar. —Adelántate, luego voy.— y sin esperar respuesta se alejó por los tejados.

::::::::::::::::::

No fue mucho lo que tardó en encontrarla. No había llegado más lejos que un par de cuadras de la casa en la que él residía junto al aprendiz de Hokage.

Se había escondido en un callejón bastante estrecho, su cuerpo estaba recargado contra la pared y las manos le cubrían el rostro; por la forma en la que se sacudía era evidente que lloraba… Sasuke frenó en la boca del callejón y contempló la figura femenina por un momento. ¿Qué hacia? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero en su interior una pequeña parte de su mente le había motivado a seguirla. _¿Por qué?_ Él no era así, él no era el héroe que salía en busca de la chica herida para consolarla o que se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás, él no era esa clase de chico. _Naruto_ era esa clase de chico, pero el muy dobe era -precisamente- la causa del problema esta vez.

Continuó observando a la chica por varios segundos reparando en como ella al parecer, en lugar de llorar desconsolada y dramáticamente como Sasuke había visto hacer a muchas otras mujeres, trataba de retener el llanto lo mejor que podía. Y en una memoria fugaz recordó que Hinata -pese a que él a penas si la había visto- fue la única niña que en verdad intentaba superarse y mejorar en sus años de Academia, la única que en verdad parecía tener una motivación honesta y pura: ser reconocida por quienes ella amaba.

Y junto a este recuerdo comprendió el por qué estaba allí.

Hinata fue la única niña que jamás le vio como un premio que ganar, ella jamás le había fastidiado con sus caprichos y sus falsas 'proclamaciones de amor'. Ella, a diferencia de las demás, había sentido amor sincero y no era por él: desde siempre su corazón estuvo con Naruto, no con un deseo superficial inspirado por las chicas que le rodeaban. Y por eso, aún si no la conocía realmente, le pareció que la joven merecía su respeto y como mínimo, su apoyo ahora que aquel sentimiento tan cálido (uno que a él le hubiera gustado recibir de niño) había sido quebrado.

—Ey.

Al momento de oír su voz Hinata se sobresaltó y, apartando las manos de su rostro, se separó de la pared para mirarle sorprendida. Sus ojos y mejillas cubiertos de lágrimas —S-sasuke-kun, ¿qu-qué haces aquí?— cuestionó confundida. Cayendo en cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba rápidamente frotó su rostro con las mangas de la chaqueta tratando de eliminar la evidencia de su llanto.

Sasuke se removió en el lugar, incómodo —Escucha, sobre Naruto…— se fijó en como la otra no cesaba de frotar sus ojos y supo que las lágrimas no le estaban dando tregua —Oye, ya. El dobe ni siquiera llegó a decirte que no. No tienes por qué llorar así.— soltó comenzando a exasperarse. ¿Cuántas veces había él rechazado a las mujeres que se le declaraban? Ya no llevaba la cuenta. Pero ninguna había reaccionado de tal manera: algunas le habían ignorado y las que habían llorado lo habían hecho de forma chillona e insoportable. _'Pero esto que tienes en frente es real.'_- se dijo -'_Esta es la reacción de alguien a quien realmente le han roto el corazón.'_- enarcó una ceja ante su elección de palabras. Se oía como un idiota.

—N-no fue necesario que lo dijera…— habló en un murmullo —Esa… la mirada que N-naruto-kun portaba… no era la mirada de alguien que va a decir que sí. N-no necesité o-oírlo para saberlo…

Asintió lentamente. Claro, lo comprendía, Hinata era una chica observadora y sabía entender a las personas solo con verlas, no necesitaba nada más que sus ojos para ver más allá de las cosas. Una digna portadora del Byakugan, siempre lo había sido.

Y se le ocurrió que una chica de su nivel no merecía sufrir por algo tan banal como el "amor". Por mucho que comprendiese que para algunas personas esto era un tema de lo más importante, Sasuke no podía concebir que alguien dulce y serena con tanto para ofrecer como Hinata pudiese sentirse tan mal por un simple rechazo. —De verdad, ya basta. Mírate. Eres parte de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, y te comportas como si no fuera así. Lo entiendo, el dobe te lastimó, ¿pero de verdad crees que eso es tan grave?— la joven Hyuga apartó las manos y le contempló. Sasuke por su parte frunció el entrecejo con molestia; le habría gustado morder su lengua también a ver si de aquella forma se callaba —Tienes mucho para ofrecer a esta aldea, pero nadie te va a tomar en serio si te ven llorando en la calle por un chico.

El labio inferior le tembló levemente y Sasuke al instante se reprendió la falta de tacto. Ahora lo más probable sería que a causa de sus palabras la joven se sintiese peor. _'Tch, debe aprender a soportar palabras duras.' _—¿C-crees que tengo mucho para ofrecer a-a la Aldea, Sasuke-kun?

Bueno, definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Algo cohibido asintió —Por supuesto que sí, no seas tonta. Ahora deja de llorar por el dobe, vas a manchar tu honor solo por un dolor pasajero.

_¿"Dolor pasajero"?_ Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él ese día.

—Lo que quiero decir es… no te atormentes por algo que no vale la pena, tu eres esa niña que siempre se esforzó en la Academia, lo recuerdo. Y sé que eso es algo que aprendiste de Naruto. Por lo que lo único que te queda por hacer es agradecerle al tonto el haberle otorgado al menos algo a tu vida y levantarte, seguir tu camino.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio mirándole por un momento. Luego sus manos volvieron a elevarse hacia su rostro y con dos simples movimientos apartó el agua que cubría sus mejillas dedicándole entonces una sonrisa de agradecimiento al último de los Uchiha —S-sí. Tienes razón… Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, sé que este dolor pronto desaparecerá, no puedo evitar sentirme así porque Naruto-kun fue mi primer amor desde la infancia… pero sé que lo superaré. Y tus palabras fueron de gran ayuda… Naruto-kun siempre habla con una emoción contagiosa pero tú lo haces con una lógica perfecta, y eso es muy admirable Sasuke-kun.— su sonrisa adquirió mayor afecto.

Con expresión indiferente los ojos oscuros viajaron del rostro de la joven hasta el resto de su figura lentamente, estudiando su apariencia. Hinata no solo poseía un hermoso rostro sino que también contaba con un cuerpo que, a pesar de estar oculto bajo prendas holgadas, estaba bien definido. No importaba que tan gruesa fuese su ropa las curvas lograban resaltar en ellas, y como toda kunoichi su cuerpo era delgado y estaba cuidado (por más que ella se esforzase en ocultarlo era evidente lo que se escondía allí debajo) siendo su figura el eventual deseo y envidia de todas las jóvenes mujeres que le rodeaban. El hecho de que intentase ocultarlo con esas chaquetas enormes solo sumaba más puntos a su favor.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en una chica de tal manera, la primera vez que dedicaba su tiempo en admirar el cuerpo y pensar en las curvas femeninas, la primera vez que tomaba en cuenta a una kunoichi no como guerrera o compañera sino como _mujer_.

El gesto en su rostro debió ser muy notable ya que en ese momento Hinata le dedicaba una mirada preocupada —¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?

Como toda respuesta se apresuró en desviar la vista aparentado fastidio —Hmp. Más vale que no creas que hago esto porque somos amigos o porque me interesas, ¿está claro?

—S-sí, lo sé.— pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, amable.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos perlados igualaron la amabilidad de la sonrisa —Tienes un corazón muy noble Sasuke-kun. Me alegra poder comprobarlo… eres una persona muy generosa, no importa lo que las demás personas puedan decir.

Algo desconocido le recorrió el pecho, y supo que definitivamente era tiempo de acabar con aquella conversación —Regresa a tu casa, tonta. La heredera de un clan tan importante no debería estar sola a estas horas de la noche.

—¡S-sí!— la chica comenzó a avanzar y Sasuke rápidamente inició la marcha hacia su casa con la vista fija en el suelo.

Había algo extraño en él, algo que no podía identificar y eso le molestaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente lo ignoró, diciéndose que ya había hecho lo debido al "ayudar" a la joven que él francamente respetaba y que -en su opinión- todas las mujeres de su generación deberían tomar como modelo a seguir. Y eso era todo. Probablemente no volvería a interactuar con ella, simplemente fue un acto de camaradería y nada más, no era como si ambos tuvieran una relación de amistad o algo parecido…

Y sin proponérselo Sasuke volteó para mirar hacia atrás…

…

**Sí, es un SasuHina, no tienen que besarse o amarse para que se trate obligatoriamente de esta pareja….**

Espero que les haya gustado (es para ti Juls así que por favor comenta –sea bueno o malo).

Nos leemos,

Un saludo.


End file.
